


Un'ora lunga una notte

by Duchessa712



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchessa712/pseuds/Duchessa712
Summary: Charles Brandon sta per morire quando un discorso con Brigitte gli fa ricordare il fantasma di qualcuno che non ha voluto dimenticare.
Relationships: Charles Brandon/Catherine Willoughby, Charles Brandon/Margaret Tudor





	Un'ora lunga una notte

-Sai qual è la parte brutta del dover morire? -  
-Lasciare indietro chi si ama? -  
-No. Ricordarsi degli errori commessi , affrontare i fantasmi che vengono a chiedere spiegazioni per tutto il male che abbiamo fatto-.  
//  
Sono passati due giorni da quella conversazione con Brigitte e lui sente le forze abbandonarlo. Vorrebbe tanto chiudere gli occhi, ma si impone di non farlo, di aspettare. Ogni secondo con le palpebre chiuse è un secondo in più che viene sprecato, un secondo in più che lo avvicina alla morte e a tutti quelli che dovrà, e non vuole, rivedere. La sua vita gli piace così com'è. Una volta diceva la stessa cosa della sua testa.  
//  
Brigitte entra con passo delicato, quasi avesse paura di farsi sentire e di disturbare, quasi fosse un'intrusa. Charles sta riposando, ma lei vuole una risposta perché la conversazione di qualche giorno prima l'ha incuriosita. Chi potrebbe venire a tormentare Charles Brandon Duca di Suffolk, il più caro e fidato tra gli amici del Re? Il Duca in questione sorride amaramente quando la ragazza pone la domanda, una genuina curiosità brilla nei suoi occhi e non sa cosa rispondere. Non vuole che anche Brigitte lo disprezzi.  
//  
Ha lasciato cadere il discorso, ma ormai il danno è fatto. Charles vede il suo fantasma ogni volta che chiude gli occhi, anzi a volte lo vede anche da sveglio. Lo tormenta come sa che anche Enrico è e sarà torturato dalle sue Regine, da quelle donne che gli hanno dato tutto e si sono viste restituire promesse vuote e amori vacui.  
Non fa fatica a immaginare le accuse che muoveranno contro di lui, giudici parziali dei suoi peccati terreni, della sua lussuria e arroganza. Ma non può farne loro una colpa, nessuna ha ricevuto un processo equo e Caterina, Infanta d'Aragona e Castiglia, Regina d'Inghilterra e di Cuori, lo ha detto chiaro e tondo davanti a tutti. Lei non è stata giudicata da un giudice imparziale, perché suo marito non dovrebbe ricevere lo stesso trattamento?  
//  
Intanto davanti a lui volteggia una donna vestita di rosso e sulle sue labbra c'è un'unica frase. Perché mi amate. Perché mi amate. Perché mi amate. Una cantilena che non finisce mai.  
//  
La rivede vestita di rosa sulle sponde di un lago nei giardini del Palazzo. È seccata, arrogante e presuntuosa. Forte della sua posizione e scontenta di vedersi sposata ad un vecchio. Sfoga su di lui la sua frustrazione e il suo malcontento, evidenziando la sua posizione così miserevole davanti alla sua e la sua nuova nomina a Duca. Non sa ancora che la ripagherà con la stessa moneta una volta al sicuro sulla nave che li porterà in Portogallo.  
//  
È ancora vestita di rosso e se non fosse stato così rapido sarebbe caduta a terra svenuta. Tutte le lezioni di comportamento sono svanite appena messi gli occhi su quel vecchio che vuole altri figli quando avrebbe l'età per essere loro nonno. È leggera fra le sue braccia, e, quando non è impegnata a urlargli contro o a rispondere alle sue frecciatine con altre più pungenti, ha il viso di un angelo.  
//  
-Salvatemi-. Vorrebbe farlo ma non può disobbedire al Re. Vorrebbe prenderla in braccio e portarla il più lontano possibile da quel vecchio che la guarda con gli occhi brucianti di lussuria. Tiene troppo alla sua testa e alla sua posizione per concedersi un simile azzardo.  
//  
Alla fine però lo ha fatto. Ha sposato una Principessa, una Regina Vedova, un'assassina. Su quella nave che è il loro mondo segreto tutto sembra possibile e le parole gli escono di getto. Non si aspetta veramente che lei dica di sì.  
//  
-Charles-. Forse è Brigitte o forse Margaret. Forse nessuna delle due è lui è semplicemente impazzito a causa della sua stessa disperazione, di questo suo attaccamento alla vita che nasconde un segreto terrore della morte. Non è cambiato poi tanto, ha ancora paura di prendersi le sue responsabilità.  
//  
-Margaret è morta-  
-Non mi avevate detto che era malata-.  
Abbassa gli occhi perché non sa cosa rispondere davanti a questa sua ennesima mancanza.  
//  
-Sì, sì, sì! Lo so che dovrei perdonarvi, ma sono stanco di perdonarvi! -. Non lo sa Enrico che anche lui, giunto alla fine, è stanco di perdonarsi, e, così facendo, di perdonare quel Re a cui non ha più disobbedito.  
//  
Catherine lo implora di non farlo, di trovare una scusa, ma non può tirarsi indietro. Ha provato sulla sua pelle cosa succede a disobbedire al Re. La storia di Lady Maria è famosa in tutta Europa. Lui, però, non è coraggioso come sua nipote e Catherine non sa cosa vuol dire essere banditi da corte per aver seguito il cuore e non il volere del Re. È questo alla fine che ha distrutto lui e Margaret. È questo alla fine che ha distrutto lui e Catherine. Non può permettersi che distrugga anche lui e Brigitte.  
//  
Brigitte e seduta accanto a lui. - Voi amavate vostra moglie? -. Non sa da cosa venga la domanda ma annuisce. - Amate me? -. Annuisce di nuovo. - Allora ditemi cosa vi tormenta e come posso alleviare le vostre preoccupazioni-.  
//  
Amare è un verbo strano. Enrico ha amato le sue mogli, di amori diversi ma le ha pur sempre amate. Anche lui ha amato Catherine e le aveva promesso di esserle sempre fedele. Aveva fallito, ma ci aveva provato. Cerca di spiegarlo a Brigitte e vede nei suoi occhi una luce che lo preoccupa. - Quindi un uomo ama per tutta la vita-. A questo non sa cosa rispondere. Non sa se la sua amante sia seria o voglia solo giocare un po' con lui.  
//  
-Voi non conoscete questa parola, Charles. Potete amare, magari, un anno, un mese, un giorno, perfino un'ora. E in quell'ora sono certa che il vostro amore sia vero e profondo... Come voi dite. Ma dopo quell'ora, voi non amate più. Ne amate un' altra e un'altra ancora. Il vostro amore è tanto generoso quanto pernicioso-.   
//  
Quanta saggezza c'era in quelle parole, la sua vera essenza. Che ironia che fossero state dette dalla donna che aveva conosciuto meno.  
//  
-Perché sorridete? - Brigitte è curiosa e la risposta che riceva la spaventa.   
-Sto per morire-.  
//  
-Margaret Tudor Principessa d'Inghilterra, Regina Vedova del Portogallo, Duchessa di Suffolk. É lei il mio fantasma-.   
//  
E quando la rivedrà, le dirà che aveva ragione e si era sbagliato e che il suo amore per lei era durato un'ora lunga come una notte, la notte di ritorno in Inghilterra, e forse molto, molto di più.


End file.
